1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to photoelectric technologies and, particularly to a photoelectric coupling module.
2. Description of Related Art
Photoelectric coupling modules may include a lens module, optical fibers, and a photoelectric unit. The lens module optically couples the optical fibers with the photoelectric unit. However, if the photoelectric unit is misaligned with lenses of the lens module because of manufacturing imprecision, an optical coupling efficiency of the photoelectric coupling module is decreased.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a photoelectric coupling module that can overcome the limitations described.